The night Elektra got caught
by UraharasKitten
Summary: Elektra is sneaking around the S.H.E.I.L.D building late one night and is trying to find information about Deadpool. Things don't go as planned and Deadpool ends up having his own bit of fun.


The S.H.I.E.L.D building was covered in shadows as the agency closed at 9 p.m. However, one window on the fifth level was filled with low lights, showing that despite what the silver plague on the front of the building said, someone was inside past hours.

A light tapping could be heard inside of the small office that was simply labeled "23". The door, a simple dark wood with a metal knob, was pushed ajar and the soft glow of a lamp was the only light that filled the, otherwise, dark room. Gray metal filing cabinets were pushed up against the far left wall and a desk with a computer was pushed up against the wall that had the only view of the city, by the window. Within the soft lamp light and the rest of the shadow filled room, a darker figure sat at the computer.

A female, the curved outlines were a dead give away, dressed in dark clothing was sitting in front of the blue screen computer. Her fingers a blur along the keyboard as the light tapping continued. There was a soft click sound shortly followed by a frustrated sigh before the female pushed back on the chair and stood up. She walked over to the filing cabinets, and after adjusting the papers that had been removed, she closed the drawers that had been open earlier on. As she was walking back towards the computer she picked up on a noise, outside of the office she was in at the moment. Her head turned sharply towards the clock, seeing that it was five past midnight, before she walked over to the desk and snatched up a piece of paper. "Security" was printed on the top of the paper and as her eyes scanned down, a mumbled curse fell from her lips before she dropped the paper back down and sprinted out of the office.

"Damnit! And I still couldn't find anything" the female continued to mentally beat herself as she had been caught off guard. She could hear the humming of a security guard that was slowly approaching her way and had to stop dead in her tracks. She looked around quickly and after finding the hiding spot she jumped up and disappeared into the darkness.

A soft breeze blew in between the tall buildings of the city as the female from earlier was sitting on the ledge of a roof that belonged to some sort of bank company. This building was just across the street from the S.H.E.I.L.D building and she watched as the security guard checked the fifth floor…the office she had just been in five minutes ago…and then leave.

"Rough night, sweet cakes?" came the familiar, teasing, voice of Deadpool from behind her.

"What have I told you about calling me sweet cakes?" the female muttered in agitation, "my name is Elektra, not sweet cakes."

"Aw come on, sweet cakes, lighten up a bit" his voice still teasing her as he stayed leaning against a pipe of some sort, his arms folded over his chest.

She chose to ignore the banter and stood up on her feet, taking one more glance at the S.H.I.E.L.D building before turning around, her hair whipping against the breeze. "Why are you even here?" she questioned while staring at the man who was dressed in a blue t-shirt, blue gloves, black pants, black and red boots, and his usual mask; which was blue with red this time. Two katanas were crossed over against his back and the familiar utility belt with the teleporter-device was wrapped around his waist.

"I could ask you the same question, sweet cakes" Deadpool countered as he took a step towards the Greek goddess who could slice him in half if she wanted. He noticed how the black assassin outfit clung to her body, showing every curve that the gods gave her. His intense gaze making the retort from Elektra be swallowed back down as she shook her head in disbelief of her actions.

She forced herself to look over and glare at the man before making a soft huffing sound in the back of her throat. "The last person I need to explain myself to is you" she scoffed before turning to stand on the ledge of the roof.

"That's where you're wrong…" she didn't catch onto the threat until it was too late. He had teleported within a blink of an eye, grabbed the raven haired beauty, and had reappeared at a different location. Though it really wasn't different, he had just taken her to a different section of the S.H.E.I.L.D building. He let her go, smirking within his mask as she had been struggling the entire time, before checking the room and the door. Once he was satisfied he turned back to the other assassin and without much of a look in her direction he took the closest chair and sat down, bringing his legs up to cross them over on top of the desk that was in front of him.

"Now be a good girl and tell dear ole' uncie Deadpool what you were doing here past your bedtime."

"It's none of your concern, now get out of my way or else"

"Oooh sounds like someone has a temper!" a chuckle came from his throat as he dropped his legs back to the floor and glanced over at the female, "you're free to leave whenever you want, but I wouldn't suggest going just yet."

"Any why would I take your suggestion?" she said with a snarl against her lips, standing defensively.

"Because not everything is what it appears to be right now" he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You're just being obnoxious…" she concluded before walking towards the door, but as she put her hand on the door knob it just phased through. Her eyes went wide as she tried again, placing her hand on the knob, but watched with terrified eyes as it went through the supposedly solid object.

She turned sharply and stormed over to where Deadpool was sitting, now staring at one of his katanas without showing any concern for the very livid female who was vastly approaching. "Where are we?" she demanded, growing impatient as he was out right ignoring her and instead humming a song from an old TV show while polishing the blade of his katana.

With a deep growl of frustration Elektra struck out with a sai, but it was caught just as fast with his katana, a clang of metal sounded around them. The two weapons caught within mid striking range as Deadpool finally turned his head and attention to the angry looking woman. Without much effort he added pressure to his own weapon and twisted, making Elektra's weapon turn until she had to withdraw, stepping back and still glaring.

"I was going to play nice because it's you, but since you want to be a bitch I guess I'll have to ask the hard way." His voice had grown more gravely, darker, and a promise of torture against his tone as he stood up from the chair. He made a swiping motion with his katana and Elektra made a run towards him, their weapons clashing against one another as they started to fight.

"Now are you going to be a good lil' Elektra and tell me what you were up to? Why were you in one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. offices?" another swipe towards the raven haired assassin, who quickly dodged and lunged back with her own offensive attack.

"You" was the simple reply that he got back, which threw him off guard and let her get first blood as she swiped upwards and made a cut against his chest, the shirt ripped and a light trickle of blood colored his shirt, making it a darker blue.

He took a step back, standing defensively now, while watching the girl with a smirk behind his mask. "And what pre tell gives me the pleasure of you looking for me?"

"Bullseye" was her only reply before she lunged again, but she had to dodge his own swipe and roll to the side.

"Oh that buddy o' mine?" he questioned with a smile against his lips, "and let me guess…you want to take your quarrel with Bullseye to me because you found out that we were friends in the past? Your anger towards that man is going to get you into a lot of trouble young lady." He said teasingly before gaining the upper hand as she had been shocked at how easily he could read her. His own swipe landed a blow, but a more pleasing one as he had made a slash against her shirt, exposing her chest.

"No one can choose their friends. You do realize this, right? Whatever Bullseye did to you, has nothing to do with me so I'd appreciate it if you would just keep your little bickering between the two of you." He made another lunge and was able to cut downward against her stomach and expose her even more.

"You can't be trusted!" she finally yelled out with anger slowly consuming her body, "you've been spotted with that man recently. There's no telling what you two are plotting so I'm going to take care of you…then I'll go after Bullseye. This time I'll make sure he stays dead!"

Elektra ran at Deadpool, sai in the attack position, but as she brought it down to strike, his own katana caught her sai and with as much strength as he could create he pushed forward before he disarmed her. The sai being thrown across the room was impaled on the wall, as he took the opened opportunity and took a firm hold of her wrists. He pulled her flush against his body and then forced her back until her knees hit a table and she tumbled backwards. He smirked while watching her struggle against him, trying to get up and push him away.

"Looks like I'll be able to try out that new wire Weasel made…" he mused quietly to himself as he put all his strength into one hand, keeping her down on the table, while his other hand started to shift through the belt until it came onto one of the many pockets. He pulled out and even showed her the simple looking wire, but at her defiant look, he smirked behind his mask and began to speak while he started to tie the wire around her legs and thighs.

"Weasel has been experimenting again…he made this a week ago and gave it to me. I haven't found any ways of using it until…now. I'm not sure of all the details, but I know it's a lot stronger then it looks…supposedly it can keep Sabertooth down. I don't believe that at all, but I'm still going to test this baby."

He was talking while working on the wire; he tied pieces around her ankles and thighs, separating them to different sections of the table. He then went and tied some around her waist and after putting her arms above her head, tied her arms and wrists as well. A beautiful piece of art if he had to say so, even if she still looked angry as hell.

He ignored her and started to hum that TV show theme again while busying himself with tearing the rest of her clothes off with his katana. Elektra would start to scream and curse at the man while struggling helplessly against the wire, but no matter how hard she pulled the wire wasn't budging. She watched with terrified eyes as he cut her clothes off until she was laying there stark nude.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She yelled out, still fighting against the wire.

"I've had this dream stuck in my head for awhile now…I'm just playing it out" he smirked behind his mask as he lowered his pants down, letting them drop to his ankles. He would step out of them and then walk between her spread thighs, his growing erection proof of how excited he was at just seeing the naked assassin spread out along the table.

"Once I'm done with you…you're going to be begging for more."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Feedback is welcomed! It's just a one shot that I came up with while playing Ultimate Alliance. No plot for the story, just fluff! Though if I'm able I might make an actual story later on. 


End file.
